harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (PC)
|publisher = |genre = Action-adventure |platforms = PC |released = *24 May 2004 (North America) *29 May 2004 (Europe) }} The computer version of the 2004 video game ''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban ''was developed by KnownWonder for Windows and published by Electronic Arts. It is the sequel to ''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' for PC and Mac, and features similar action-adventure and platforming gameplay. Characters Playable A new feature for this Harry Potter game is the fact that Ron and Hermione are fully playable as well. The player is automatically switched between Harry, Ron and Hermione at different parts of the gameplay. In addition, each character will master at least one spell of their own. *Harry Potter (voiced by Tom Attenborough and Harry Robinson): Harry has access to the Marauder's Map and has Glacius and Expecto Patronum as exclusive spells. He is played throughout the majority of the game. *Ron Weasley (voiced by Greg Chillin): Ron's only exclusive spell is Carpe Retractum. ''He is played during the Carpe Retractum challenge and final exam, and at the end of the Hogwart's Express level. *Hermione Granger (voiced by Harper Marshall): Hermione has ''Draconifors and Lapifors as exclusive spells. She is played during the Draconifors/Lapifors spell challenge and final exam, part of the shrieking shack level, and part of the level where she and Harry rescue Buckbeak. *Buckbeak: Buckbeak is Hagrid's pet Hippogriff. Only playable when Harry or Hermione is flying him. Non-playable characters (NPC) *Draco Malfoy (voiced by Lewis MacLeod): Injured during Care of Magical Creatures class early in the game, he is instrumental in having the Hippogriff Buckbeak put on trial as a "dangerous animal". *Albus Dumbledore (voiced by Benjamin Stone): The Headmaster is only seen near the beginning of the game and at the very end. *Minerva McGonagall (voiced by Eve Karpf): She functions as the Transfiguration instructor. *Remus Lupin (voiced by Jamie Glover): He functions as Defence Against the Dark Arts instructor. *Rubeus Hagrid (voiced by Jonathan Kydd): Teaches Care of Magical Creatures. He helps the playable characters in the game to find out how to get ingredients for potions. *Filius Flitwick (voiced by Allan Corduner): Functions as Charms instructor. *Sirius Black (voiced by David Robb): Functions as his role as "The Prisoner of Azkaban," wrongly convicted of the murder of thirteen people and sent to Azkaban; Harry Potter's godfather. *Peeves (voiced by Chris Crosby): His role is the same as it was in previous games, though he has a new design: he is pale and wers grey clothes. *Peter Pettigrew (voiced by Tom Goodman-Hill): He has the same role as in the book. *Fred Weasley/George Weasley (voiced by Lewis MacLeod): They own a shop when you buy items, Chocolate Frog Cards, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes and Passwords. *Andrew Cleveley: A boy who appears near the Great Hall on the last day of term. Game features The game includes a trailer from the film, wizard duels, a gallery and more. The Bean Bonus Room is also available for collecting more sweets. Spells on his Carpe Retractum lesson]] *''Alohomora: Unlock chests, locks, and secret doors. *Depulso: Replaces ''Flipendo'' from the previous games to push objects, creatures, and switches *Glacius: Freezes water, salamanders and extinguishes fires. *Draconifors: Transforms things into small dragons that can then be controlled. Only usable by Hermione Granger. *Lapifors: Transforms things into rabbits that can then be controlled. Usable only by Hermione Granger. *Lumos: Emits light from the wand, will reveal hidden things. *Rictusempra: Stuns or destroys certain enemies. *Carpe Retractum: Pulls objects toward the caster or vice versa. Usable only by Ron Weasley *Expecto Patronum: Dispels Dementors. Usable only by Harry Potter. Creatures for his flying challenge/lesson]] s]] *Dementors *Doxies: Blue flying creatures that attempt to bite and poison the player. Their eggs are used in certain potions. *Fire Salamanders: They breathe fire unless they are frozen. They can be defeated by putting out the fire they came from and putting out the fire from the salamanders themself. *Flying books: They bite, but they can be destroyed through attacking, or turned into mice for bonus points, Bertie Bott's Beans, or Famous Wizards Cards. *The Monster Book of Monsters: Larger than flying books, they bite and shoot pages. They are immune to Snufflifors and are only hurt when hit in the mouth. Pages must be targeted with Rictusempra in the PC version. In console versions, it can be knocked down with ''Flipendo or the pages can be fired back at the book with Expelliarmus. *Pixies: They shoot electric blue orbs at the player. *Charmed Skeleton: They throw bones at players. Defeat them with Rictusempra. Items ]] *Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans: Found all over Hogwarts and can be used to buy things from Fred and George's shop. *Chocolate Frogs: Increase player's stamina. *Pumpkin Pasties: Worth more than beans at Fred and George's shop. *Cauldron Cakes: Used for trading at Fred and George's shop and are worth the most out of all the tradable items. They also give players health. *Folio Universitas: Shows the content of a player's Wizard Card collection. *Famous Witches and Wizards Cards: Pentagonal-shaped cards with famous wizards, witches and creatures on them. Collect them all for rewards. Behind the scenes *The game begins with Harry, Ron and Hermione on the Hogwarts Express, entirely omitting Aunt Marge blowing up, the Knight Bus, and the Leaky Cauldron. The instruction manual just briefly mentions a dreadful summer at the Dursleys, and Harry, in-game briefly mentions Ron's dad talking about Black. *Harry's appeance in the game is vastly different than that in the film. He has longer hair like he did in the previous book and speaks differently too (a lot more slowly). *''Depulso'' adopted Rictusempra's spell icon from the previous instalment, while Rictusempra was given a new spell icon. See also * Category:PC games (real-world)